


Sunlight Yellow

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Series: Cats, the V is silent [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: Vector and Theron cross paths in the morning. Vector reflects on Theron's relationship with the commander.





	Sunlight Yellow

The smell of caf sings to Vector. Had he not already been heading towards the mess, he would have altered his course and followed his nose. He is not surprised to find Theron Shan by the machine. He is shirtless, with pyjama trousers slung low on his hips. His aura is smooth, untroubled.

“Good morning Agent Shan,” Vector says.

Shan looks up. His aura shifts, becomes… prickly. His colours wobble. “Morning. And please, Theron’s fine. We’re not on duty.”

“Very well, Theron.”

Theron’s attention returns to the caf machine. He finishes making one and starts another. He turns, revealing a bruise on his collarbone previously obscured by the angle he stood at. It is a deep purple. There’s another, on his pectoral, a string of them, in fact. Vector has seen them before on Theron’s neck. The injuries of love. Vector looks away and busies himself with gathering the cups for his own lovers’ caf.

“Sorry, I’ll just be a minute” Theron says. “I didn’t think anyone else would be up. Would have put a shirt on otherwise.”

Vector gives a half laugh. “We are not nearly as brave as you.” He adjusts the tie on his silk robe. He is aware of how short it is. His lovers don’t mind, but Theron might.

Theron finishes making his second cup and Vector hovers, keen to get back to bed, to bask in the morning stillness. But Theron reaches for a third cup and places it under the machine. Theron and Vector make eye contact, but only for a second. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Theron drawls. “Cats just needs two cafs to get going in the morning. Sometimes more.” His aura has settled into a smooth yellow; Vector can sense his ease. He is so much different now than during the bustle of the day. Now he is relaxed, his aura open, unguarded. During the day, at meetings and planning sessions, his aura a wall of darkness that Vector can not penetrate. He is a smart man, a valuable man, a necessary cog in the Alliance machine, but he does have his weaknesses, like all beings. His weakness is his love of the commander, Cats. When he sees her in passing, or when she speaks at a meeting, his aura sheds the spikes and a soft sunlight yellow blooms around him. Something similar happens to Cats. Her naturally wild aura becomes languid and thick, like nectar. Their pheromones dance in the air. And when the two of them come together, their auras whizz around in a haze of bright light and frenzy. Vector delights in their happiness. It feeds his own.

Theron gathers two mugs in one hand, one in the other. “All yours.” He nods to Vector.

“Enjoy your morning.” 

“You too.” 

Vector watches Theron leave, his aura leaving a trail of mischief. He’s not nearly as serious as he likes to think he is. And he is in love, whether he knows it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Vector joins the Alliance and ends up in a relationship with Cats' parents. It's glorious.


End file.
